


nightlight

by sinnerlikeme



Series: skimmons. [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Toys, Subdrop, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerlikeme/pseuds/sinnerlikeme
Summary: “since when are you afraid of the dark?”





	nightlight

**Author's Note:**

> long time no skimmons whoops. wrote this at like midnight idk
> 
> was supposed to be longer and smuttier but *shrugs*

The room is mostly dark save for the small nightlight in the corner, casting a dim orange glow up the wall. It is in the shape of a cartoonish hippo and was purchased for no reason other than Daisy thinking it looked lonely on the shelf and needed a home.

That day pops randomly into Jemma’s foggy head when she happens to glance over, eyes drawn to the light. She can still hear Daisy saying her name to grab her attention, can see Daisy holding the silly fixture up to her face and exaggerating a frown. “We should buy him,” she’d said. “He’s lonely.”

“Since when are you afraid of the dark?” Jemma had teased good-naturedly, taking the fixture to search for a price tag. It cost fourteen dollars.

“I’m not,” Daisy protested, shrugging. _But you are_ , she didn’t have to add, which Jemma appreciated.

Henry the Hippo, as Daisy named him on the drive home from Target, has been plugged into the wall for the past six months, illuminating the night and making sleep a tad easier. Daisy happily changes his lightbulb when necessary and Jemma always dusts him off when she cleans the house. She’s grown almost fond of the nightlight. He’s like their protector.

“Jemma.” Daisy whispers it now, somewhere far away. Jemma feels calloused fingertips touch her cheek, and she finally tears her gaze from Henry, seeing yellow spots as a result. Daisy is beneath her, visibly forcing herself not to come, and Jemma is suddenly aware of the vibrator buzzing inside her. She moans, falling onto her palms, rocking her hips harder. It coaxes a low groan from the center of Daisy’s chest as the base of the toy grinds against her clit.

Jemma can’t think clearly; her brain is missing. No, not missing, it’s simply masked by clouds of jumbled thoughts she can’t string together. All she knows—all she _wants_ to know, for the rest of her life—is that she’s going to come, and so is Daisy, and the pleasure is mounting so high it’s borderline agonizing.

“Jemma,” Daisy grunts, bucking her hips when the first wave hits. “Oh, fuck, _Jemma_ —” Her spine arches and she shudders, gasping breathlessly, nails digging into Jemma’s ass. Jemma’s so out of it she loses count of how many times Daisy cusses; she gets lost in the look on Daisy’s face, how perfect and beautiful she is, coming under the pressure of the vibe.

Jemma’s so wet there is slickness all over the tops of Daisy’s thighs from where it dripped between Jemma’s spread legs. Her own clit is aching for touch, just one little stroke to send her over the edge. But she can’t come until Daisy lets her. That’s the rule.

“Fuck,” Daisy hisses, glassy-eyed but smiling, loosening her death grip on Jemma’s ass. She lifts a hand to Jemma’s face again and Jemma obediently bites the tips of her fingers, wanting to be good. Daisy withdraws her fingers to rub her thumb along Jemma’s full bottom lip. “You wanna come?” she purrs, managing _that_ tone despite her panting.

Jemma nods, and a whimper slips out. Daisy shushes her, moving her hand to press those same fingers to Jemma’s neglected clit. A few sharp jerks is all it takes, and Jemma’s vision goes completely dark as ecstasy swells up within her. She fucks herself on the vibrator, angling it to hit the spots that always make it last longer. The roaring in her ears drowns out the world, including Daisy’s voice, talking her through it. It feels so good she forgets her own name up til the moment Daisy is repeating it, hands now gently cupping Jemma’s tear-streaked face. A strangled cry escapes Jemma as she reenters her body and collapses on top of her girlfriend, still moving on the vibe to ride out the aftershocks.

Once Jemma’s hips gradually slow to a stop, Daisy reaches down to switch the vibrator off, relieving them both of overstimulation. She runs her nails up and down Jemma’s shivery back in an attempt to soothe her; Jemma sniffles and gasps into Daisy’s neck, where it’s warm and dark and _safe_ …

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Daisy murmurs. “Jemma, shhh. You’re okay.” She grips the base of the vibe and tugs it free of Jemma’s dripping cunt, then swiftly removes the harness around her hips as well. Jemma nestles closer, seeking her heat, dizzy even though she’s caught her breath.

Daisy kisses Jemma’s forehead, carding her fingers through Jemma’s hair. “Jemma,” she whispers, pulling softly on a lock. “Jemma, it’s okay. We’re safe. You don’t have to hide, baby.” It comforts Jemma to hear that, but she doesn’t remember how to function properly; she can’t lift her head, or form a coherent sentence.

She was of clearer mind when she consented to all this; earlier when they started Daisy didn’t think anything was wrong. Jemma wanted it, and knew she wanted it, and said she wanted it. But that was hours ago, and Jemma’s lost her mind in the haze of orgasms and scent and warmth of Daisy’s skin. The last forty-five minutes were when her brain began isolating itself, detaching from its host in Jemma’s body. It’s just so cozy, and it’s safe here, and Daisy won’t be mad at her. She clings to that fact, how Daisy will take care of her as usual.

“Such a good girl,” Daisy sighs, kissing her forehead again. “So good for me.” She takes Jemma’s limp hand, entwining their fingers and squeezing. “Jem, can you hear me, baby?”

Jemma nods once, barely brushing her chin on Daisy’s shoulder, but it’s enough to reassure Daisy Jemma’s at least partially present; she’ll come out of it eventually. She’s tired now, but doesn’t want to sleep yet. She hopes, vaguely, the feeling of purely being held will bring her back to earth.

So they lay there together in the darkness, Daisy’s other hand nestled in Jemma’s hair, the sound of her breathing a constant in Jemma’s ears.

To Jemma’s left, the nightlight keeps glowing. Henry isn’t going anywhere, either.

**Author's Note:**

> i will try to write better smut soon i love u gays


End file.
